


i wanna love you (in your secret garden)

by lovedive



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fairies, Fluff, M/M, feeling soft and what abt it, i also love kenta, i love fairies, those tags are useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedive/pseuds/lovedive
Summary: Donghan thinks Kenta sparkles prettier than pixie dust.





	i wanna love you (in your secret garden)

Donghan is to say at least excited. Tired, yes, after all he did spend the day helping out with calming down the waters of the river after the unexpected storm that had place in the early morning, and had to take care of providing water for the thirsty animals working in the fields in the now clear, but making it impossible to not sweat weather.

 

But nonetheless Donghan stays enthusiastic through all of it and the reason being Kenta, somehow it always was him, the thing that kept him grounded and proved that sometimes what seems impossible is not like that at all. And it’s all because his most likely closest fairy friend had invited him to his garden.

 

_To his garden!_

 

_For the first time!_

 

_Ever!_

 

A garden he's been taking care of since he came to live with them in The Big Tree. A garden that only he knows where is located and no one other than Kenta can access. Everyone knew well that the magneta haired fairy put this well hidden and treasured spot in the first place. He always finds time to visit and work on it every single day, even if it meant him getting less sleep at night or heading back earlier than anyone else during the meet ups their little group had very often (which meant Donghan and Sanggyun whining about Kenta leaving so early, missing out on the _real_ fun). It doesn't change the fact that he is always bubbly and smiley though, which makes everyone around him hard to be any different and share his never ending happiness he was emitting like their little personal sunshine. 

 

Kenta's house is located at one of the highest branches of The Big Tree - a home of all the fairies. If you are new here, you can get lost easily as some of the fairies' homes were hidden deeply behind the thick meaty leaves, that made perfect living spaces for ones that doesn't like interruption. 

 

Donghan sighs and slows down a little on his way to Kenta’s place. Thinking of it, it was quite weird he was being the only one Kenta asked to come. He was the _only one_ , wasn’t he? At least that was what he deducted from the invite he got from the shiny firefly like five minutes after he woke up and was contemplating if he would rather have some freshly baked milk buns or glazed strawberries with honey (he decided on both). He could just ask all of their friends to do so, right? But he didn't. And Donghan doesn’t know what to think.

 

He wanted to believe it was because their friendship was stronger than between any of them and rest of their friends only, but then.. Could it be because of something else?All that skinship and those lingering gazes.. Donghan blushes and shakes his head gently, mouthing _"get your act together"_ at himself. He doesn’t want to crash into anything on his way, does he? Everything’s fine and under control. Or is that what he just want to believe?

 

-

 

His butterfly like shaped wings stop fluttering, disappearing slowly, as he lands softly in front of his best friend's door. He raises his hand formed in a fist and knocks twice. Donghan doesn't have to wait for long and soon enough he sees the other fairy's pretty face with the usual radiant smile on it, his magneta hair a mess of locks and spiky ears poking out cutely.

 

 _"Damn it_ , _"_ he thinks, _"the newborn that made Kenta’s existence possible must’ve been one of the most adorable babies ever born for sure_. _"_ How else do you explain this never-ending journey of cuteness (beaming from Kenta’s body), that was Donghan and Kenta’s relationship since the very first day?

 

-

 

_All fairies gather in one place every 18th of the month at the enormous in size square shadowed by The Big Tree. The reason for it is to welcome all new residents and determine what will their duty be for the rest of their lives._

 

_Usually the fairies appear from pearly dust gathered in a round pound, surrounded by six different instruments, set up on flat stones levitating just a bit above the earth, each symbolising different talent they can possess._

 

_For Donghan it iss the droplet of water that chooses him, making his transparent wings turn pretty baby blue colour immediately as he touches it. The same giving him the power of controlling the powerful element of water._

 

_Taehyun, the eldest fairy in their close group, has the talent of light; always annoying his significant other, Sungwoon, with the little rays of sunshine that appear everytime he snaps his fingers (but let’s be honest here, these two were always found being either really sweet together or annoying each other)._

 

_Longguo and Hyunbin, the inseparable duo, live and raise two magic kittens together (yes, magic, because these two changed colour of their fur, depending of their mood and, just like all animals in their universe, are able to communicate - only with this type of fairies though) are in charge of the animal talent._

 

_Just by looking at Sanggyun’s sharp features you could’ve guessed his talent will be something as defined; thanks to his talent he is able to play with the wind and is extremely fast. And just as the wind can be strong and dangerous but as sweet and warm as the summer breeze, he is just like that. And of course he’d have many secret or not that much of secret admirers, which Sanggyun surely is the most proud of._

 

_There iss Shihyun too, a deer eyed fairy with soft gaze to them, his delicate fingers perfectly fitted for creating the most beautiful snowflakes out of all other fairies of his talent._

 

_And then, one especially hot day, Kenta arrives and Donghan can swear that after seeing the other arise from the sparkly dust the time slows and his breath gets lost somewhere in his chest. He knows he is just standing there with his mouth slightly ajar and staring at the blonde in awe. He’s pretty sure he continues to stay like that until Kenta has the instrument chose him (and that his friends were having the time of their lives making fun of him; they still do)._

 

_The sunflower blooms prettily and rises higher in the air giving off shiny light. "A pretty flower for a pretty boy, huh?"_

 

_A certain soft looking magneta haired fairy has been staying on his mind ever since._

 

-

 

When he walks in through the special portal made by the shorter, he feels a soft breezeagainst his sweaty with nervousness and excitement body. He takes a deep breath and looks around in awe, the amazing smell of mix of flowers teasing his sensitive nostrils.

 

There, in front of him are all kinds of flowers and honestly, Donghan doesn’t think he can name more than three kinds of them, it’s not that he’s lazy to learn thank you very much - it just isn’t his speciality. Variety of roses are there, intimidating other flowers with their distinguishing and noble aura; the sunflowers face the sun prettily, the tulips sway with the light wind peacefully.

 

They walk in comfortable silence through the garden, that stretches up till the horizon, and Donghan is wondering where does it end (if it does at all) and if it is just an illusion, work of magic, just like the entrance to this breathtaking place.

 

 _"You made all of this alone?"_ Donghan asks in awe, his gaze locked on Kenta, the elder is looking far ahead, smiling slightly and maybe there was a little bit of red in his cheeks.

 

 _"Yeah.. At first I wanted just a place for myself, to make it as pretty as possible, but then I quickly became friends with the rest and_ you… _I just worked on it with the thought of sharing it with everyone when it’s finally finished, for us all to have our own special place."_ Donghan hums at that, his heart slightly dropping at the mention of the others.

 

 _"But when I got all the work done and looked at it, I just knew it had to be you I present it to first."_ Kenta’s words become quieter, his voice softer. Is he starting to look a bit shy or it’s just Donghan imagining things? _"Because I realised this place is dear to me… just like you are."_

 

Donghan stops in his tracks and looks at the shorter fairy with wide eyes. _What does this mean?_

 

 _"I don’t know how to explain this, but I feel funny when I’m with you. My heart races and I can never get you out of my head. Whatever I do I want to share it with you and see you happy…"_ Kenta blushes visibly now, the pink dust spread over his cheeks and ears while he answers. And _oh_ , did Donghan ask that out loud?

 

And now if this was some novel wanna be written by a teenage fairy, Donghan is sure it would be this exact moment the butterflies in his tummy go crazy and the fireworks go off in his head, beacuse… did Kenta just _confess_? To _him_? Of all people? To be honest he always thought if the shorter was ever going to have feelings for someone it would be Sanggyun. They weren’t as close as Kentan and Donghan were, but they clearly enjoyed one another’s presence.

 

Maybe Donghan stays there dumbfounded for a bit too long, as the expression on the other fairy’s face drops and Kenta clears his throat uncomfortably. _"I’m sorry if this is so out of the blue, if you want we can take a break and see each other when you’re ready or you can spare me the time to suffer and turn me down already…"_ Kenta mumbles, head hanging impossibly low, _is he trying to break his own neck or what?_

 

 _"Wait what."_ Donghan says, oh so intelligently. Seeing Kenta walking away from him, his wings materialising, signalising the will to fly away make Donghan not hink much of it and he quickly catches up with the magneta haired fairy and reaches out for him, the same stopping him once again.

 

 _"I like you too."_ He blurts out, not quite believing that he really just said that. And that Kenta is in fact feeling the same about him.

 

Kenta turns around with the speed of light; it would bring to shame even the fastest fairy living in The Big Tree, Donghan thinks to himself. The hope in the former eyes makes Donghan upset, how can Kenta even doubt himself? When he’s the most amazing being Donghan has ever met in his life?

 

 _"Oh?"_ Is all Kenta is able to get out of himself before Donghan smiles down at him, hoping he can convey all of the emotions he feels for the other fairy that way. It seems it works as Kenta’s mouth stretch and the prettiest smile blossoms on his face beautifully.

 

And if he later kisses Kenta with the sun hanging low and the fireflies dancing slowly around them, he has to admit this is way better than anything he’s ever experienced (and can’t wait for more to come).


End file.
